Kamen Rider Ryuki (Rider)
Kamen Rider Ryuki may refer to any the following characters. Shinji Kido.png| Shinji Kido|link=Shinji Kido Koichi Sakakibara.jpg| Koichi Sakakibara|link=Koichi Sakakibara Shinji Tatsumi.png| Shinji Tatsumi|link=Shinji Tatsumi Kamen-rider-ryuki-1.jpg| Kamen Rider Bujin Ryuki|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Ryuki Currently there are three people who have assumed the title Ryuki, the original television version Shinji Kido, the original Ryuki, who only appears in 13 Riders and is mentioned in the series, Kōichi Sakakibara and an alternate world version in Kamen Rider Decade, Shinji Tatsumi. Identities Shinji Kido A journalist trainee working for ORE Journal who becomes Ryuki after finding the deck. Koichi Sakakibara A victim of the Mirror Monster attacks in the original series who was the original Ryuki in the 13 Riders special. Shinji Tatsumi An A.R. World version of Shinji Kido. Forms - Ryuki= *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 90kg *Punching Power: 10t (AP: 200) *Kicking Power: 20t (AP: 400) *Maximum Jump Height: 35m *Maximum Running Speed: 72km/h *Sight and Hearing: 15km radius This is Ryuki's standard form that he had throughout most of the series, obtained once he forms his contract with Dragredder. A "balanced" Rider with equally powerful melee and far-range fighting capabilities, he uses the Drag Visor gauntlet on his left forearm to use Advent Cards. '''Advent Cards Ryuki's card reader, the Drag Visor (mounted on his left forearm) resembles the head of Dragreder. It transformed from Blank Form's Ride Visor after the contract was made with Dragreder. *'Advent' (AP: 5000): Summons Dragreder. *'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000): Summons the , resembling Dragreder's bladed tail end. It resembles a Liuyedao. *'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000): Summons the , which is used in conjunction with Dragreder for the attack. It resembles Dragreder's head. *'Guard Vent' (AP: 2000): Summons the . It resembles part of Dragreder's undersides with its legs. *'Strange Vent': A generic card that could be used by any of the 13 Riders. Once activated, it changed itself into one of the Advent Cards of the 13 Riders in a random manner. In the TV series, it had become the Trick Vent card of Kamen Rider Knight'' on one occasion and the Steal Vent card of Kamen Rider Odin on another. In the case of Ryuki, it seemed to follow a pattern: it consistently copied the next Advent Card that would be used by the opposing Rider. The actual effect is that it chooses a random Advent Card effect and activates it. This Vent can either do nothing, uses the Advent effect, the Trick effect, or whatever else it picks. While Shinji only has this card in Survive Form, in an OOO, Den-O, and All Riders net movie, Ryuki in his base form used this card to change poker playing cards into random cards. *'Final Vent' (AP: 6000): Ryuki executes the . He jumps into the air after making a pose, with Dragreder behind him. Once in the air, Dragreder snakes around him as Ryuki corkscrews into a kicking position, then as Ryuki reaches the peak of his jump, Dragreder sends him flying forward with a blast of Drag Fire, making Ryuki slam into a target with great force. *'Survive Rekka': A special Advent Card that transforms Ryuki into Survive Form and evolves Dragreder into Dragranzer. When activated, the background of the card shines with a spinning red flame effect. Image:Dragreder.png|'Advent' (AP: 5000) Image:Sword Vent.png|'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000) File:Strike_Vent.jpg|'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000) Image: Guard Vent.png|'Guard Vent' (AP: 2000) Image:Final Vent.png|'Final Vent' (AP: 6000) Ryuki-SurviveRekka.jpg|'Survive Rekka' - Survive= *Height: 193cm *Weight: 95kg *Punching Power: 15t (AP: 300) *Kicking Power: 25t (AP: 500) *Maximum Jump Height: 45m *Maximum Running Speed: 80km/h *Sight and Hearing: 20km radius is Ryuki's ultimate form, assumed by using the power of the Survive Rekka Advent Card. In this form, Ryuki's Rider Visor transforms into a gun-like weapon called the Drag Visor-Zwei, which can assume Drag Blade mode with the sword opening from the visor like a pocket knife with a blade measuring 1.2m in length. Advent Cards Ryuki Survive's card reader is the Drag Visor-Zwei, which resembled a blaster with a dragon's head on the front. "Zwei" means "two" in German, which is used to refer to his visor being in its second form. *'Advent' (AP: 7000): Summons Dragranzer. *'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000): Activates Drag Visor-Zwei's sword mode, the . The sword opens like a pocket knife from Drag Visor-Zwei and extends. The blade measures 1.2 m (3.9 ft.) in length. *'Shoot Vent' (AP: 4000): Summons Dragranzer for a fire-breathing combo attack called . *'Guard Vent' (AP: 4000): Dragranzer coils around Ryuki as a protective barricade called the where Dragranzer coils itself around Ryuki Survive to protect its master. It was used to repel Ohja's Metalgelas-based Final Vent Heavy Pressure. *'Strange Vent': A generic card that could be used by any of the 13 Riders. Once activated, it changed itself into one of the Advent Cards of the 13 Riders in a random manner. In the TV series, it had become the Trick Vent card of Kamen Rider Knight on one occasion and the Steal Vent card of Kamen Rider Odin on another. In the case of Ryuki, it seemed to follow a pattern: it consistently copied the next Advent Card that would be used by the opposing Rider. The actual effect is that it chooses a random vent and activates it. This vent can do nothing, summon, trick, or whatever else it picks. In the OOO, Den-O, and All Riders net movie, Ryuki (not in survive form) use this card to change poker cards into random cards. *'Final Vent' (AP: 9000): Ryuki executes the where Dragranzer transforms into a motorbike with Ryuki Survive riding it, then rises onto its rear wheel with the tail extended for balance, then Dragranzar spits the Drag Breath attack in the form of multiple fireballs to confine the target while the shockwaves stun it, then blasts through any opposition by slamming into them. DRAGRANZER.jpg|Advent (AP: 7000) SurviveSwordVent.jpg|'Sword Vent' (DragBlade) (AP: 3000) SurviveShootVent.jpg|'Shoot Vent' (Meteor Bullet) (AP: 4000) SurviveGuardVent.jpg|'Guard Vent' (Fire Wall) (AP: 4000) SurviveStrangeVent.jpg|'Strange Vent' SurviveTrickVent.jpg|'Trick Vent' (through Strange Vent) SurviveFinalVent-1.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 9000) - Final Form Ride= Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Ryuki to change into . This automatically equips Ryuki with Guard Vent and Sword Vent. While the first transformation required Decade's assistance, Ryuki eventually was able to transform at will into this form. Ryuki can also shoot fireballs from his mouth in this form. }} Rider Cards Several Rider Cards allow Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade to access the power of Ryuki. *'Kamen Ride Card': Regained when Tsukasa and Shinji work together to defeat Kamen Rider Abyss, Kamata. Decade uses this card to assume Ryuki's Ryuki Form. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki and can summon the Drag Saber without the need of an Attack Ride Card. Kamen Ride Ryuki.jpg|Kamen Ride: Ryuki KRD-Decade_Ryuki.png|Decade as Ryuki *'Final Kamen Ride Card': When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Ryuki Survive card summons Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive, armed with the Drag Visor-Zwei. Using the Ryuki Final Attack Ride Card allows Decade to execute a Burning Saber-style attack alongside Ryuki Survive. Final Kamen Ride Ryuki Survive.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Ryuki Survive *'Attack Ride Cards': These cards allow Decade to perform any of their own attacks, Decade is also able to use any signature attacks of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. **'Strike Vent': As Ryuki, Decade summons the Drag Claw, a dragon-headed gauntlet that can send a burst of flames out of its mouth. Unlike the original Ryuki, it does not need Dragreder's assistance. **'Advent': As Ryuki, Decade summons the Contract Monster Dragreder. First used in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. Attack Ride Strike Vent.jpg|Ryuki Strike Vent Advent Attack Ride.png|Ryuki Advent *'Final FormRide Cards': The Ryuki Dragreder card transforms Ryuki into Dragreder, Ryuki's Contract Monster. Final Form Ride Ryuki Dragreder.jpg|Ryuki Dragreder *'Final Attack Ride Card': With Ryuki Dragreder flying behind to boost his attack's power, Decade performs the Decade Dragoon which is similar to Ryuki's Final Vent, the Dragon Rider Kick. Final Attack Ride Ryuki.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Ryuki See also *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (Rider) Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Protagonist